


Thunder In The Rain

by Thorsbaby_77 (devotedtodean)



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom, Fluff and Angst, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Older Chris, Oral Sex, Pornstar Chris, Romance, Tom is sweet and inexperienced, Top Chris, Waiter Tom, Younger Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/Thorsbaby_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a huge crush on his favourite porn star who just happens to come into the small restaurant where he works.</p><p>Chris enjoys his job but it's hard to find true love when all people see him as is Chris Thunder porn star....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone or anything. The events enclosed never happened anywhere other than in my vivid imagination.
> 
> No actual sex in this chapter but there is plenty of smut in the next one ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments or kudos if you do!

 

 

As Tom's whole body relaxed he took a deep lingering breath and exhaled slowly. He reached for the box of tissues he kept by the bed and began to clean himself up somewhat before closing the porn site on his laptop and putting some music on instead. He collapsed back against the sheets and smiled to himself. He always got off hard to Chris Thunder films. The big Australian was physically perfect in everyway; long sunshine blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes, large rounded muscles and slim waist leading to long legs. His cock was something that odes should be written to as well. Long, thick and uncut, it was something Tom often dreamed about wrapping his tongue around. It was easy for Tom to imagine that it was him that the muscular blonde was pounding into, even though Tom had only had sex a handful of times and none of those times were particularly pleasurable for the twenty one year old.

 

Chris was on his way back from the studio. Sat in his car at the traffic lights, he was eager to get home to a hot bath and maybe a pizza. He had showered when they had finished filming as he always did but he was feeling particularly tense and this was one of those days he wished he had someone to come home to. He brushed a long lock of blonde hair from his face and rubbed at his closely groomed beard. At thirty two years old he had been in the porn industry for nearly ten years and although he enjoyed his work and the pay check that came with it, he was lonely. He may get paid to have sex on camera but he longed for the closeness of a real relationship, something he hadn't had for quite a while. Yes, he had dated, but most men just wanted to be able to brag that they had been fucked by the great porn star Chris Thunder. None of them had actually cared about Chris Hemsworth the man. As he pulled his car up outside his house his phone rang.

"Hey Robert, what's up?"

"Chris! How was filming today? Evans is cute right?"

"I guess, fucker's heavy though!"

Robert chuckled. "Yeah, when I worked with him we had to change some scenes cos I couldn't hold him up for long enough!"

"Lucky you!" Chris groaned. "I had to have him against the wall and my leg were shaking holding his weight. He did seem nice though, good body and he's a funny dude."

"Well word on set it that he liked you...a lot."

"What! Mate I only left the studio like half an hour ago!"

"And apparently five minutes after you'd gone was he asking questions about you, wanted to know if you were married or seeing anyone." Robert informed Chris.

"You know this how?" Chris asked as he climbed out of the car and alarmed it.

"Make up girl, Natalie. I'm on her speed dial, she gives me all the gossip."

Chris sighed. "Was there a reason to this call besides you trying to set me up with Evans? Which you know wont work Robert. I don't date people in the industry."

"Yeah yeah, so you've said. But I don't see what the problem is if..."

"Robert." The Aussie cut his friend off in a tone that warned him not to continue that particular line of conversation.

"Ok. Anyway, Angelo's tonight? Beer, tequila, nachos?"

"I still have some scenes to shoot tomorrow." It was a lame excuse and Chris knew it.

"So we'll leave off the tequila, c'mon man, we haven't got together in like a month!"

"Fine, but I can't make it a late night, I have to be on set at ten am."

"Great! I'll see you at nine, don't be late." Robert hung up.

 

Tom tied the apron around his slim hips. He had always hated how the large red chilli pepper logo of Angelo's sat right in front of his groin. It just encouraged rude comments and innuendos from many an inebriated customer. It was a Tuesday night, not too busy yet and he was able to move among the tables with ease to locate the manager, his friend Scarlett. "Usual tables tonight Scar?" He asked her.

She grinned at Tom. "Yes please, one through eight." He took the note pad and pen she offered him and tucked them into the pouch of his hated apron.

The evening was going well, apart from some idiots in Tom's section, but the amount he had earned in tips so far was making up for them. A middle aged man with short dark hair, that was greying a little, and a goatee was sat in the booth designated as table two. As he approached the man he thought he looked familiar but he couldn't quite think where from. "Hi I'm Tom, What can I get you this evening?"

The man had a friendly smile. " I'll just take a Corona for now, I'm waiting for somebody."

Tom smiled back. "No problem, I'll just get that for you." A few minutes later he returned with the beer and left the man to wait for his guest.

 

Tom was stood beside the bar, trying to avoid the group of men at table four as much as possible. The five of them were drunk and rude and Tom had refused to serve them any more alcohol. As Tom had expected they were leering at his apron and making obscene gestures. When the front door opened Tom stepped forward to greet the customer and froze. Tall, golden blonde hair tied up in a lose knot, muscles bulging out of his black t-shirt and tight blue jeans.

_Chris Thunder!_

Grabbing hold of the nearest chair back to steady himself as his knees went weak. Tom tried to not openly stare as the literal man of his dreams scanned the room as if looking for someone. Finally spotting the older man at booth two waving at him, he crossed the room to join him.

"Tom, are you ok? You're white as a sheet." Mark had his hand on Tom's back, concern on the other waiter's face.

"What? Oh, yes I'm...I'm fine," Tom stuttered. He could hardly tell Mark that a gay porn actor, star of all his fantasies, was now sitting in Tom's section. Tom had been out for years, but admitting to watching porn on a regular basis to a man he had only been working with a few weeks? No.

"Alright, but if you're not feeling well you need to let Scarlett know, ok?"

Tom nodded and tried desperately to pull himself together as he moved towards the men at table two. As he passed table four a hairy, extremely overweight man shouted out; "Hey princess! Is that a chilli on your apron or are you just pleased to see me?" The fat man's friends roared with laughter but Tom just managed to smile politely. The comment however, had drawn the attention of the object of Tom's lust whose expression showed that he didn't condone that sort of behaviour. Tom blushed as he stood in front of the Adonis.

"I see your guest has arrived." He smiled at the older man, trying very hard not to look at the blonde, who's movie he had jerked off to before coming to work. "Would you like to order now?"

"Thank you Tom," the brunette smiled again and tom was touched that he had remembered his name. "We'll take another two of these," he indicated to the bottle of beer. "And a large portion of nachos with everything."

"Of course. I'll grab your drinks and your nachos should be about ten minutes." Tom walked away to put their order in and another rowdy cheer went up from table four as he passed, obviously the reaction to another comment about him. Quickly getting the drink order filled at the bar Tom placed paper coasters onto the table and set the bottles on top of them.

"Thanks mate." The big blonde spoke to Tom and this time he had no choice but to make eye contact with the sparkly blue orbs.

"Y...your welcome," Tom blushed for a second time and hurried off.

Scarlett came up to him as he waited to collect the order of nachos. "Tom, what's wrong? You seem jittery and Mark told me you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine Scar, really."

"Is it those dicks at four?" Scarlett persisted.

"No. I can handle them, nothing that unusual after all. It's just..."

"What? What's got you so rattled?" Scarlett looked across Tom's section, trying to ascertain the reason behind her friend's unusual behaviour. "Ah..." She grinned. "The blonde hottie sat at two right?"

Tom looked at his feet.

"He is gorgeous Tom. Just your type from what you've told me."

Tom was about to explain to his closest friend that he recognised the man. He could confide anything in Scarlett and they had often joked about the bad porn they'd seen and Tom's obsession with one particular actor in his favourite adult films. But, as he opened his mouth to tell her the order for table two came up so she just stepped aside for him, still grinning.

He carried the large plate over to the table and had almost reached his destination when he felt a rough hand squeeze his ass painfully hard. Tom yelped and struggled to hold onto the plate as he jumped forward. He almost dropped the nachos and just managed to get them down onto the table they were intended for. Before he could say anything there was a large body steadying him. A strong warm hand held his arm as another supported his waist. "Are you ok there?" The deep voice rumbled in Tom's ear and he felt himself wobble.

"Yes, thank you." Tom answered quietly, straightening up.

The hands released him and Tom immediately wished them back, missing the contact and warmth of the big Australian.

"There's no call for that kind of behaviour." He heard his rescuer speaking sternly to the drunken man that had grabbed Tom.

"Why do you care?" It was the same man that had made the rude comment earlier. "Little princess doesn't mind, do you princess?"

Tom didn't have a chance to say no. The blonde had taken a step closer to Tom's tormentor and was standing menacingly over him. "I suggest you fellas pay your cheque and leave. Now. Oh, and don't forget a generous tip for young Tom here." He patted Tom's shoulder gently.

Robert had joined them and was stood on the other side of Tom, although not as big as Chris, he still had an intimidating air. Clearly not wanting to get into a fight with the well muscled men the drunken rabble quickly threw notes down on the table and scurried away.

Breathing a sigh of relief Tom turned to the two men. "Thank you." He smiled awkwardly.

"No problem mate. He shouldn't have done that."

Tom would have replied but suddenly Scarlett was at his side. She had witnessed the altercation on the security cameras in her office. "Gentlemen. I can't thank you enough for what you did. Your bill is on the house this evening. I'm going to let Tom here go home but I'll get someone to bring you some more drinks."

"That's very generous of you but there's no need. Robert and I wouldn't stand for anyone being treated like that."

"I insist, it's the least Angelo's can do." Scarlett told them and left them with a grateful smile.

Tom stood rooted to the spot, unable to believe that, not only had he met his all time crush but that he had defended Tom from a brutish grabby drunk.

"Will you be alright?" Robert asked him kindly.

Tom nodded. "I'm just gonna go home."

"Are you driving?" Chris asked him.

Tom looked up at the giant man. Ok, he wasn't that much taller than Tom but his shoulders were so broad that Tom felt dwarfed. The bright blue eyes were full of concern as they searched his face. "N..no. I'm going to walk, it's not far to my flat."

Chris shook his head. "You're not walking while those dick heads are still out there." He turned to Robert." I'm gonna give this young man a ride home. Don't eat all the nachos." he added teasingly.

"I am not promising anything." Robert laughed as he sat back down.

 

After Tom had grabbed his jacket and said goodbye to Scarlett he found Chris waiting for him by the front door. Out in the car park he opened the passenger door of a black Range Rover and held it for Tom to get in. As they pulled away they saw the men who had been harassing Tom on the corner of the street and Tom was awfully glad that he had accepted the lift from Chris. He gave the blonde directions to his home and they were pulling up outside the building a few minutes later.

"You'll be ok from here Tom?"

"Yes, this is wonderful, thank you ever so much."

The driver smiled. "It was my pleasure. I'm Chris by the way. Chris Hemsworth." He held out his hand for Tom to shake.

Tom took the proffered hand. "Thomas William Hiddleston, at your service, literally tonight," he giggled nervously.

"Well Thomas. Are you free for dinner sometime?" Chris flashed blindingly white teeth in a hopeful smile and Tom thought there must be some kind of mistake. Was Chris asking him on a date?!

When he didn't answer for a minute Chris' smile dropped. "It's ok, I guess I'm a little old for you huh?  It was good to meet you anyway Tom."

"No! Yes! " The young man blurted out.

"Sorry?" Chris looked confused.

"I mean, yes, I can be free for dinner." Tom mumbled as his cheeks coloured. 

Chris was grinning again. "Oh, great!" He handed Tom his phone. "Put your number in there so I can call you at arrange a date."

Quickly typing his name and number in Tom checked it twice to make sure it was correct and handed the phone back. He smiled softly before climbing out of the car. "Goodnight Chris."

"Goodnight Tom." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes on his first date with Chris.

 

 

"What's up with you today dude, you seem a little distracted?" Evan's asked Chris. They were sat in robes waiting to be called to set. Two scenes had already been filmed that morning and now they were back from lunch to shoot the last one.

"Sorry mate, just thinking about something." Chris apologised as the director approached them.

"If you guys need fluffing get it done, we start in five."

Evan's shook his head. "I'm good."

Chris stood up and shrugged. "I guess I'll see you in five." He walked over to where one of the two fluffers stood waiting.

 

 

Chris was in the car park of the studio enjoying a very rare cigarette. The last scene had been done in only two takes and even though Chris had worried about staying hard for Evans he'd not had a problem. Chris put it down to the blonde curly hair of the man who had fluffed him, it reminded him of Tom and while filming he had pictured Tom in place of the muscular blonde he was fucking.

"Chris! Hey Chris!" Taking a long pull on his cigarette Chris turned around to see Evans jogging towards him. "You wanna go grab a beer?"

"It's two in the afternoon." Chris exhaled the smoke.

"Ok, lunch then?" Evans persisted with a smile on his face.

"Chris mate, you seem like a really nice guy and it was good working with you but nothing else is gonna happen." He ground out the cigarette beneath his boot.

Evans' face fell. "Oh, ok, that's fine. I'll er...see you around then?"

"Yeah maybe." Chris shrugged and climbed into his car. He watched Evans walk away and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. He scrolled to Tom's number and smiling to himself he hit call.

"Hello, this is Tom." The well spoken voice answered.

"Hey Tom, it's Chris, from last night."  There was silence for a moment. "Hello, Tom? Are you still there?"

"Um, yes, I'm here. Sorry...I just didn't think you'd actually call." Tom admitted quietly.

"I wouldn't have asked for your number if I didn't want to call you. So, would you still like to go out? When are your nights off from work?" Chris hoped it was soon, he really wanted to see the cute guy again.

"I have Friday night off if you're not busy then?" Tom suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, Friday's good. " Chris nodded even though he knew Tom couldn't see him. "I can pick you up? You might have to text me your address though in case I can't remember where I dropped you off."

Chuckling, Tom agreed to text the information before he hung up.

 

**********

 

**Oh God!**

He had a date with Chris. The rest of Wednesday had flown by after speaking to the blonde and then he had been so busy on Thursday that he hadn't even realised when he fell in to bed that the following day was Friday, the night of his date....

Chris had text him on the Friday morning to make sure it was still going ahead, told him he would pick him up at eight o'clock. When Tom asked him what he should wear the older man had just said to dress smart casual. He had gone shopping in the afternoon with Scarlett to pick an new outfit. He hadn't had a date in over a year and this was _Chris_ , the most attractive man on planet Earth to Tom, he had to look as good as he could. In the end he had gotten skin tight black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with small silver buttons. He spent an hour in the mirror trying to tame his mop of curls but to no avail and eventually gave up and flossed his teeth for the third time.

By seven forty five he was shaking with nerves and wondering if he'd just imagined the whole thing. He picked up his phone expecting to see a message from Chris cancelling but then the door knocked. "Fuck. This is really happening. Don't make a complete fool of yourself Thomas." He told himself as he crossed the room and opened the door.

"Hey." The blonde Aussie grinned and handed Tom a red rose.

"Oh!" Tom was stunned. "Thankyou, it's beautiful." He inhaled the flowers fragrance.

"So are you." Chris said softly and leaned in to kiss the younger man's cheek which had turned almost the same shade as the rose.

Chris looked gorgeous in black slacks and a short sleeved white button down shirt. The sleeves emphasised the thick muscle of his arms in a subtle way, as though he wanted to look nice for his date but not draw too much attention. That was a problem considering he was almost six feet four inches tall and built like a brick wall...he got noticed.

Tom realised this when they got to the restaurant where Chris had made a resvervation. He turned the heads of men and women alike as they were shown to their table. Tom felt uncomfortable, as though everyone was wondering what this god of a man was doing with him.

"What's wrong Tom?" Chris asked when they had ordered and the waitress left them.

Tom shrugged. "I feel like we're being watched." he whispered.

"Then let them watch. They are just jealous because I have the cutest date in here." Chris smiled and held Tom's hand over the table. "Is this ok?" he asked, wanting to make sure Tom was comfortable with the small display of affection.

Looking down to see his slender hand in Chris' larger one Tom nodded. "It's nice."

 

 

All through dinner and at the bar he had taken Tom to afterwards Chris had wanted to kiss him. Those pale pink lips looked so soft and when he laughed he threw his head back exposing the long delicate column of his neck and damn if Chris just hadn't wanted to lick along it. The young man was sweet and funny and obviously didn't realise how attractive he was, which Chris found extremely sexy. He was used to being around men that flaunted their good looks and were aware of every movement of their bodies, Tom was like a breath of air.

When the song changed Tom jumped up, "Dance with me?"

Chris laughed. "I'm not much of a dancer I'm afraid."

"You don't need to be for this song, you don't even have to move your feet, it's all in the hips." Tom teased and circled his hips to the music in demonstration. Chris rose and let himself be led to the dance floor. Tom began to move to the music and it was one of the hottest things Chris had ever seen, and he worked in porn! The sinuous flow of Tom's body against his and the way he was grinding his ass against Chris' crotch in time to the music made the Aussie' cock half hard quickly and Tom had obviously felt it because he turned around and slung his arms over his date's shoulders and rubbed his own growing erection against Chris' muscular thigh.

Chris let out a quiet growl and tugged Tom against him, kissing him hard as they dry humped on a busy dancefloor. "Can we get out of here?" Chris said into Tom's ear as his lips travelled to sensitive skin behind it. Tom gulped and nodded, allowing Chris to take his hand and pull him to the exit. Once back in Chris' car the older man turned to Tom and took his lips in an almost bruising kiss. "Your place or mine?" he moaned into the young man's mouth.

"Which ever is closest please." Tom answered, distracted by the large hand travelling up the inside of his slim thigh.

Chris pulled himself away and started the car. "My place is just around the corner." He smiled across at Tom whose face was already flushed and his tight jeans showed an uncomfortable bulge much like the one in Chris' trousers.

 

It took Chris three attempts to get his key into the lock with Tom's arms wrapped around him. Eventually the door was open and Chris kicked it shut behind them as he took the slender man in his arms. "You really are beautiful Tom." He kissed the soft pink lips under his more gently this time, savouring the taste there before swiping his tongue over them, asking for entry. Tom's lips parted and their tongues danced between their mouths. When his arms, again, dropped over the taller man's shoulders Tom threaded a hand into the thick blonde tresses and let a sigh of arousal escape when one of Chris' hands gently massaged his ass. "What do you want baby?" Chris' voice was gravelly with need as his lips moved down Tom's throat, just where he had imagined them being.

"Touch me!" Tom gasped, tipping his head back as Chris nudged the collar of his shirt away to suck a bruise into his neck. The older man palmed Tom's hard cock through his jeans and squeezed gently. "Oh God!" Tom moaned as he thrust against Chris' grip.

Chris backed Tom up to the large leather sofa and they fell onto it. He fumbled with the button and fly but managed to tug Tom jeans down his thighs and took hold of Tom hard cock through his boxer briefs. "Fuck!" Tom huffed and pulled Chris' lips to his own again as he used his other hand to drag the other man's shirt free of his trousers. Chris stopped for a second to pull his shirt over his head, exposing the tanned ripped body beneath. He took hold of the waistband of Tom's underwear and looked at him for permission. Tom nodded, shaking with adrenaline and nerves, he lifted his hips for Chris to move the boxer briefs under his ass and down his legs to join his jeans. Chris looked his fill as he held Tom's cock firmly, grazing a thumb over the head of the leaking member and smearing pre-cum across it.

Tom was amazed that he hadn't lost it already. He wasn't even thinking about all the times he had imagined _Chris Thunder_ doing this to him, this was his date, Chris Hemsworth, not a fantasy but a gorgeous, romantic sexy man who was looking at Tom with pure want in his darkened eyes. He was asking Tom something but his brain was too fuzzy and delirious to comprehend. "What?" he managed to pant.

"Can I suck you Tom?" Chris had rucked tom's shirt up and was tracing his lips over the smooth pale skin of Tom's stomach.

"Y...yes, but oh God Chris...I wont last long." Tom said, embarrassed at how close he was already.

Chris glanced up and smiled at Tom. "I don't care, I just want to taste you."

Licking a thick stripe up the vein on the underside of the twitching dick he reached the head and lapped at the pre-cum glistening there before wrapping his soft lips around it and swirling his tongue across the frenulum. Tom's hips bucked up instinctively and he moaned as Chris took him deeper into his mouth. Chris rolled the young man's balls in his palm and wrapped his other hand around the base of Tom's cock, pumping it in rhythm with his mouth as he bobbed his head and took the cock deeper. "Fuck that's good!" Tom groaned, one hand fisted tightly in Chris' hair, the other digging into the arm of the sofa, fingertips biting into the leather.

Chris was swallowing a good length of his dick and Tom felt the beginning of his orgasm in the pit of his stomach. His thighs tingled and his balls tightened. "Chris...Chris! You need to move...I'm gonna cum!" he warned but Chris hummed and pushed Tom's cock into his throat. "Fuck...oh fuck Chris!" The younger man's hips jumped with the force of his release. Hot cum filled Chris' mouth and he moaned as he swallowed it, tracing his tongue through the slit and still moving his hand over Tom's cock to wring out every last drop.

Spent, Tom let his body relax against the sofa for a moment and when Chris took his mouth from Tom's softening dick and moved to kiss him instead he didn't mind in the slightest. He could taste his seed on the older man's tongue but he hoped that Chris' own would soon join it. Running his hands down Chris' amazing body until he reached his trousers Tom shifted and encouraged Chris to kneel up between Tom's thighs. The button and zipper came undone easily and the trousers pooled under Chris' ass leaving just white boxer briefs with a large damp spot on the material where pre-cum had already flowed. Chris balanced himself with his hands on the back of the sofa as Tom slid his underwear down and he could feel hot breath against his aching cock.

Chris was big. It's not like Tom didn't know this after all of the man's films he'd seen, but he still found he hard to connect the porn star to the man kneeling over him, long blonde hair hanging over his face and whispering Tom's name over and over as he ran long slim fingers up the shaft and drew back the foreskin back to reveal the dark bulbous head of Chris' huge cock. He circled his tongue over and under the lip of the cockhead and delved into the slit to draw out more pre-cum. Chris groaned loudly and gripped more tightly to the sofa. He was so used to the precise, practised and technical blow jobs he got on set that when Tom's more inexperienced mouth slid down his shaft he gasped. Tom sucked and licked in earnest, he seemed to be savouring the taste of Chris' cock in a way the older man hadn't experienced in years and it felt so fucking good. Tom's untamed blonde curls bounced with every movement and every swallow and when pale fingers grasped around the part of Chris' erection that Tom's mouth couldn't cover and began pumping at just the right speed Chris grunted "Jesus Tom, I'm close baby." Tom moaned around him and used his second hand to squeeze tightly into the meat of Chris' ass, taking an extra inch of thick cock into his mouth. Chris' hips jerked and stuttered, he tried desperately not  to thrust into the young man's throat. His orgasm was on him and he tried to pull away but Tom clung to his ass, forcing him to stay put as he shot thick ropes of cum into Tom's mouth and cried out the man's name as he was sucked and jerked through his climax. His arms trembled and he barely saved himself from falling against the smaller man, managing instead to fall to the side. Both men sat panting, spent cocks still on display and when they kissed again it was soft and tender.

He held Tom's face between his large palms and smiled lazily. He dragged a thumb over Tom's swollen lower lip and whispered. "I didn't intend for this to happen tonight Tom, but I'm so glad it did. That was amazing."

Tom blinked, he was surprised by the compliment. He hadn't given very many blowjobs before and with the size of Chris he hadn't been able to deepthroat him. Chris noticed his expression and grinned. "Really, fucking amazing!" He reiterated, making Tom smile.

Looking down at his limp cock resting against his thigh Tom chuckled. "I guess we should erm..." He motioned to his underwear and jeans.

"Oh...yeah." Chris nodded and they both stood on slightly shaky legs. "Do you have to go?" The larger man asked as he pulled up his zipper but left the button undone. "Cos you could...could stay the night if you want to." He rubbed a large palm nervously through his, now dishevelled, hair.

Tom fastened his jeans and fidgeted. "I can't." He saw Chris' face fall in disappointment. "It's not that I don't want to, because I do." he continued quickly. "But I have to be somewhere early in the morning." He locked his slender wrists behind Chris' neck and pressed against his naked torso and kissed his downturned mouth until he was being kissed back.

"Can I see you again then

?" Chris mumbled against his lips.

"I'd like that a lot." Tom grinned.

Chris was grinning then too as he released Tom and pulled his shirt back on. "Come on I'll give you a ride home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Tom was pushing the cart around the market checking things off of the list he'd been given from his grandmother's friends at the old folks home where she lived. He'd just picked up a packet of chocolate biscuits for Mr Hopkins when his phone alerted him to a text message. He grinned when he saw the message was from Chris and opened it immediately.

 

Chris :  _Hey beautiful. Are you busy tomorrow afternoon? Thought we could go for a picnic._

Tom  :  _Hi. I'm free all day tomorrow. A picnic sounds lovely._

Chris : _Great! I'll pick you up at eleven. See you soon._

 

He slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket and finished the shopping. He hummed as he carried the bags to the bus stop.

 

**********

 

It was a Saturday night and it was always the busiest night at Angelo's. There were four waiting staff each covering five tables, two bar staff and Scarlett was acting as front of house to greet and seat customers and take reservations. Tom had started work at five o'clock and by eleven thirty he was exhausted, but he had just half an hour left. As he walked past Scarlett with a tray of drinks she called out to him. "I hate to ask Tom but is there any chance you can do an afternoon shift tomorrow?"

Tom frowned. "I'm sorry Scar, you know I would usually, but....I can't. I have...plans."

The woman's eyebrows raised so high they almost hit her hairline. "Plans? Are you not telling me something? Tom, I need gossip." She looked towards the entrance behind Tom's back. "Especially if it envolves a big blonde hunk."

Tom gulped. "Why...why would you say that?"

Scarlett grinned and nodded over Tom's shoulder. He turned to see Chris stood behind him. The blonde woman smiled at Chris and took the tray of drinks from Tom. "Table number?" She asked.

"Five. Thanks Scar."

He turned back to Chris. "I know this looks totally creepy and I promise I'm not stalking you." Chris put his hands up in a gesture of honesty. "I was just driving home and I saw the time, thought you might want a ride home." He shrugged when he smiled.

Tom returned the smile. "I don't finish until twelve."

"I can wait at the bar, moon over you like a teenager while I watch you work."

Instantly Tom's mind flew to having watched Chris 'work'. They should talk about this before things went any further, he didn't want Chris to think that he was just a desperate fan looking for a piece of _Chris Thunder._

"Ok. If you don't mind waiting."

Chris beamed and took a stool at the bar.

 

It was twelve fifteen when they pulled up at Tom's building. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then." Chris smiled and leaned in to kiss Tom.

"Well, I was hoping you'd come up for a minute. There's something I want to talk to you about." Tom said after briefly kissing Chris back.

"Uh oh. This isn't when you tell me that you're underage or have a boyfriend is it?" Chris frowned.

"Totally single and although I know I look young I am twenty one." Tom replied. "But there is something I need to tell you.

"Okay, I'll come up but I hope you're not dumping me before we've even had a second date."

Tom laughed nervously. "I'm not."

When they were inside Tom's flat Chris saw the rose he had given Tom was now in a vase on the coffee table and it made him smile. He sat on the sofa waiting while Tom took his coat and shoes off before joining him.

"So...?" Chris encouraged.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna...I know what your job is." Tom spoke quietly and was wringing his hands in his lap.

Chris sighed and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before and I can understand why you don't wanna date a porn actor but I think you're really special Tom and I thought..."

"No Chris, you've misunderstood. I'm trying to tell you that I recognised you when you first came into Angelo's to meet your friend."

"You did?" Chris licked his lips worriedly. "So did you only agree to go on a date with me because you've seen me as _Chris Thunder_?"

Tom shook his head and looked into the man's azure eyes. "I agreed to go on a date because you were sweet and kind and helped me with those idiots and when you smiled my knees went weak. By the time we went to the restaurant I wasn't even thinking about you as anything other than my hot date with a gorgeous smile. But don't worry, even if you don't want to see me again I wont tell anybody about what happened last night. I know it's something neither of us was expecting and it's a private thing..."

"Tom." Chris interrupted. "Just answer one more question for me. What's my last name?" He remembered telling Tom his name so if the man answered _Thunder_   their relationship would be over.

"Hemsworth." Tom replied immediately and suddenly found Chris' lips on his and large warm hands on the side of his face.

When Chris finally broke the kiss he pulled Tom into his arms. "So are we still on for the picnic tomorrow?"

Tom grinned. "Yes please."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long, been having lap top difficulties :(

 

 

Chris put the picnic hamper back into the car. "Shall we go for a walk along the riverside?" he asked Tom. The young man smiled and nodded.

"I think I need some exercise after all that food!" He rubbed a hand over his perfectly flat stomach.

They strolled along a well travelled path and even though the weather is glorious there aren't many people around save for an elderly couple way ahead of them walking a large dog. Tom soon found his hand enveloped in Chris' larger one and that simple act seemed even more intimate than their sexual activities on their first date. Chris squeezed Tom's hand as if he felt it too. Chris' hair was tied back in a ponytail but small tendrils around his face escaped in the slight breeze, some attached itself to his beard and he chuckled as he tucked it behind his ear. "I keep thinking about getting it cut," he commented

"Oh no, don't do that! I love your hair." Tom's cheeks pinkened at the admission.

"I love it when you blush." Chris stopped walking and placed a tender kiss on the smaller man's cheek. "I'll leave my hair long...since you love it." He winked at Tom before leaning in to kiss his lips this time. Tom's arms circled Chris' waist but before the kiss could deepen they were disturbed by the large dog splashing through the shallow riverbed. They had not realised that the old couple had turned and was almost upon them. They smiled a greeting at the younger couple and called the dog to heel. Tom notices they are holding hands just the way he and Chris had been when Chris throws a strong arm over his shoulder and they grin at each other as young lovers do.

 

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon when they drove back into the city. "You said before that you were free all day?" Chris asks as he turns onto Tom's street.

"Yeah, I was just gonna stay in and watch a film."

"If you could put up with me a while longer I could come back and keep you company?" Chris suggested and Tom, not wanting to seem too eager by nodding enthusiastically, just smiled brightly and told him.

"That would be really good."

 

Chris went home to shower and change, he had promised to return to Tom in a couple of hours. He stepped under the spray of hot water and began to wash the days dust and sweat from his skin. As he soaped up his cock he wasn't surprised when it hardened and thickened. Even though he and Tom had done nothing more than share a few kisses during the day, just the proximity of the beautiful man had had Chris half hard quite a few times. He stroked himself leisurely as he leant back against the tiled wall, his second hand cupped his balls and gave them a gentle tug. His thoughts drifted to the memory of Tom's lips around him, sucking and licking, his hand sped up and tightened on his shaft until his balls drew up and he was moaning and cumming over his fist. _Well that's taken the edge off,_ he thought to himself. At least he was less likely to jump on Tom as soon as he got back. He took a minute to recover from his orgasm, letting the water wash away all traces of his spill, then he untied his ponytail and washed his hair thoroughly, even taking the time to condition it, and decided to blow dry it and leave it down for tonight.

He left a little earlier than necessary and stopped on the way to pick up a bottle of wine, Australian of course. When he knocked on Tom's door it had been almost exactly two hours since dropping him off.

Tom opened the door and chuckled when he saw Chris' hair flowing over his shoulders. "Is this for my benefit?" He asked as his fingers came up and threaded through the golden locks root to tip. Chris nodded, barely concealing a shudder at the tender touch.

He handed Tom the bottle of wine. "I hope you like red? I should have thought to ask."

"I love red, as long as it's fruity and full bodied." Tom winked flirtily and stepped aside for Chris to enter.

Tom's hair was in tight wet curls, denoting that he too had showered. Chris couldn't help wondering if Tom had jerked off too. The idea had his cock twitching, _so much for taking the edge of_ Chris sighed to himself and followed Tom into the kitchen where the young man opened the bottle to let it breathe. "Do you want to choose a film?" He asked, turning to Chris.

Chris was very tempted to opt for a scary movie in the hope that Tom would cuddle up to him but in the end he picked a comedy he hadn't seen before. Tom came in with the wine and two glasses, the film started and they sat beside each other on the sofa.

Of course by the time the movie was halfway through and the bottle of wine empty, they were making out like horny teenagers. Chris pulled Tom across to straddle his lap and Tom wrapped his fingers into the other man's soft hair a tugged a little, drawing a soft moan from Chris and the opportunity for Tom's tongue to invade the Aussies mouth. Chris' hands grabbed hold of the slimmer man's round ass cheeks and Tom could feel Chris' hard cock under his ass, his own erection was trapped uncomfortably along his groin.

"Chris!" Tom groaned as their lips parted and Chris ground up against him. Tom tipped his head back exposing the ivory skin of his throat for Chris' lips.

"Fuck baby, you turn me on so much!" Chris mumbled and Tom's whole body shuddered with need when Chris' teeth latched onto the sensitive juncture of his neck and shoulder. Seconds later Chris was popping the buttons on Tom's jeans and Tom raised his hips a little, allowing Chris to slide his hand into the fabric and wrap it around his aching shaft, bringing it free of it's confines.

"Ohhh....." Tom's fist tightened in Chris' hair and he bent to kiss the older man again as his dick was stroked. Chris pushed down the back of Tom's jeans and ran a finger down the crack of his ass making him keen. "Please Chris!"

Chris moved swiftly and Tom found himself on his back with Chris pulling his jeans the rest of the way down and off his long slim legs, his boxers followed. Beginning to slowly fist Tom's cock again, Chris pushed two fingers into the young man's mouth. "Get 'em wet," he growled. Complying, Tom sucked on the fingers as though they were Chris' thick cock and Chris groaned. He spread Tom's legs wider as he took his fingers back to slide one over Tom's perenium and circle his rim. Tom bucked up into Chris' fist and whimpered as one large finger breached his hole. It didn't hurt, feeling like two of his own thin fingers which he was accustomed to, but it had been a while since anyone but he had done this and the sensation was so good. There was a burn when Chris added a second finger and Tom tensed as his rim was stretched a little further. "Shhh baby, it's ok," Chris soothed him. "Relax Tom." He kissed the insides of the young man's thighs, one hand still firmly working his shaft while the other fingered him, just shallowly until his passage relaxed a little. Chris was then able to sink his fingers deeper, twisting them, pulling them out and thrusting back in. Tom writhed under the attention, his cock dribbled pre-cum over Chris' hand and then Chris found that magical spot and Tom jolted up, pleasure zinging through his entire body. "Chris! D...do that again!"

Chris rubbed his fingers over Tom's prostate and took the slender man's long hard dick down his throat simultaneously. Without time to give any warning Tom came hard, nails digging into Chris' shoulders, leaving marks even through his t-shirt. "Fuck...fuck!" Tom's body didn't know whether to thrust his cock deeper onto Chris' throat or push back against the thick fingers in his ass and Chris kept stimulating him drawing more moans and cries until his lithe body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

When Tom opened his eyes Chris had moved and was bending over to kiss him, the man's solid, neglected cock was painfully obvious and Tom reached out to unfasten his jeans. "Let me," he whispered against Chris' lips. The big blonde nodded and shoved his trousers and briefs down. His large cock was an angry red and leaking as Tom suckled on the head. Chris hissed at the much needed contact then moaned loudly as more of his thick length was swallowed. Tom bobbed his head, occasionally circling his tongue around the head before taking the length back into his mouth. Chris may have cum just a while ago but he needed to release again now, so badly.

Backing his prick out of Tom's mouth he began to fuck into his own hand, hard and fast. He tipped Tom's chin up and the young man opened his mouth wide, waiting for Chris' offering. When he saw Tom's tongue extended for his seed Chris roared and came, pumping his cum onto Tom's soft pink tongue and lips. "Tom...Tom Jesus!"

Tom smiled after he swallowed his mouthful and licked his lips as Chris rested their foreheads together, his eyes still closed in bliss. "Do you think I could stay with you tonight?" Chris finally whispers. By way of a reply, Tom stands them up and leads him to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this story is getting far pornier than I had originally intended but for some reason I can't stop writing these two in intimate situations...I will get round to more romance I promise!

 

 

Chris began to wake up. The body curled up in front of him was warm, firm and naked and Chris felt his own half hard cock pressed against Tom's ass. His arm was draped over the young man so he pulled him closer. Tom stirred and Chris pressed his face into soft curls that smelt of coconut shampoo.

"Mmm, morning." Tom hummed and reached his hand back to stroke Chris' thigh.

"G' morning baby." Chris' voice was rough with sleep and Tom purred at the gravelly texture. He could feel the older man's cock hardening further and Chris' shifted until his shaft was nestled between Tom's round ass cheeks. He felt Tom freeze for a moment and suddenly realised that the young man had made no move to actually be fucked on either occasion that they had fooled around. "It's alright Tom." Chris ran a hand down the man's arm. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want." He backed his cock away from Tom's ass to reassure him. Tom turned to lie on his back and Chris leaned up on his elbow to look at Tom's face. He looked even younger than usual with his bed head curls and warm cheeks rosy from sleep.

"I'm just... I'm not ready for that yet Chris." He says almost apologetically as he looked into bright blue eyes and worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, we don't have to do anything baby." Chris placed a palm on Tom's slightly stubbled cheek and kissed the tip of his nose sweetly.

Tom blinked up at him and ran a hand down the moulded pecs and abs of his bed partner. "Oh, I want to do _something_ darling..."

Chris grinned and brought his mouth down on Tom's as he shoved the covers lower.

 

**********

 

They had been dating for five weeks, five amazing weeks Chris thought. He hadn't pushed Tom into going any further than he was ready to. He knew the young man must have his reasons, Chris just hoped it was nothing to do with his porn work. He hadn't had a job since he had started seeing Tom but he had gotten a call from his agent yesterday to say he had been booked for a film.  Tom had told him that he didn't have a problem with his job but still Chris was reluctant to tell him about the phone call.

"You're quiet tonight darling, is something wrong?" Tom was curled into Chris' side on the older man's sofa.

"No, it's nothing, just that I have a job next week." Chris braced himself for Tom's reaction.

"That's good isn't it?" He lifted his chin to look at Chris.

"I guess." The big blonde shrugged. "But, with us..." The sentence trailed off but Tom knew what Chris was trying to say.

Tom shifted in his seat to face Chris properly. "It's ok. I've always known what you do. I can't promise not to get a little jealous sometimes but I'll never be angry with you for doing your job. I just want you to come back to me...please."

"Oh baby, of course I'll come back to you. It's just a job Tom, you're my boyfriend, you're special." Chris leaned in and kissed him, when their lips parted Chris sighed. "Tom?"

"Yes my darling?"

"The reason we haven't fucked yet...is it because of my job?" _There, he had said it._

"Is that what you think?" Tom said quietly. "No, it's nothing to do with that. Honestly, I'm a little scared Chris."

"I'd never hurt you baby." Chris interjected, his fingers running through blonde curls that were tinged with a hint of red from the glow of the t.v screen.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose but...I've only ever had two lovers Chris, the last one two years ago, and neither of them was as big as you are." He motioned towards Chris covered cock. "Sex hurt, it never felt good." Tom's voice had dropped to a whisper in embarrassment, his eyes were now on his lap.

Chris wrapped his arms over the younger man's slight shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "They weren't treating you right Tom. Sex shouldn't hurt like that. We don't have to rush but when you are ready I promise you I will make it so special, so good."

"Thank you." Tom mumbled into Chris' chest.

 

**********

 

Chris got to the studio twenty minutes early. He was only in two scenes so with any luck they would get them both completed in one day. He had spoken to the director on the phone and was told there was no script, just some ad-libs and the usual noises. He had one scene with a power bottom, new to the industry but quickly making a name for himself, Sebastian Stan, then a group scene which his friend Robert would also appear in. Chris had worked orgy scenes with Robert many times but as they were both tops they were never paired together which they were both grateful for.

He headed straight for the coffee then glanced around the room. The set for the first scene was on the right, make-up was set up in the corner of the large space and several people were talking or setting up sound and camera equipment over to his left. It was a pretty usual set up.

He recognised Robert talking to a younger man with dark brown hair and a cute smile, so he strolled over clutching his coffee cup. He hadn't slept well the previous night, Tom had been working a late shift and as Chris had to get up early they had decided to spend a are night apart, but because Chris had become used to curling up around Tom as he slept he had missed him not being there.

"Chris!" Robert greeted him jovially. "I'd like you to meet Sebastian. Sebastian, this is _Chris Thunder._ " Robert grinned when Chris rolled his eyes.

The young brunette extended his hand and Chris shook it. "Pleased to meet you, I'm a big fan of your work." Sebastian told him.

"Erm thanks. It's great to meet you too. I'm sorry but I haven't had the opportunity to view any of you work yet but I'm told you are very good."

"That's ok. Just hope I can keep up with you!" Seb teased making the Aussie laugh.

"Well," Robert spoke again. "I had better get my ass to make-up, I'm up first."

Chris and Seb cringed at Robert's pun.

"So who's our fourth today?" Chris asked Robert as no one had told him. As if on cue...

"Hey Chris!"

Chris span around. "Oh, hi Evans." He gave Robert a stern look, knowing he was behind this. Chris' first scene may be with Sebastian but they were to switch for the group scene and Chris had not wanted to work with Evans again because the guy was obviously crushing on him.

Robert shrugged non-committedly. "Come on Evans, we need to get made pretty."

"That'll take more make-up than they have Iron _Man._ " Chris muttered. Robert frowned and put a hand on his chest pretending to be wounded.

 

Evans and Robert's scene was finished in around forty minutes then it took another fifteen for the set to be re-arranged a little for Chris' scene.

"What's your screen name?" Chris asked Sebastian as they left make-up.

"Basha."

Chris raised an eyebrow but seb laughed. "Don't ask!"

Chris' phone vibrated in his pocket as his co star undressed, he checked it quickly.

**Tom   : _Good luck_ _darling_**

He quickly typed back.

**Chris  : _Thanks. I'll be thinking of_ you.**

The reply came back instantly.

**Tom   : _I should hope so. I'm thinking of you right now with my hand on my cock and two fingers in my_ _arse._**

Chris groaned. He definitely did not need a fluffer now.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

The scene went very well. Sebastian was very professional and Chris could easily see how he was becoming a favourite of the fans. However Chris had had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out Tom's name when he ripped the condom off for the money shot on 'Basha's' face.

They had cleaned up and broken for lunch when he saw Robert again. "Di you have something to do with Evans being here?" He asked the older man.

"I may have suggested him for the fourth. C'mon Chris, he likes you, one drink wouldn't hurt would it?"

Chris glared at him angrily. "Despite the fact that I have told _both_ of you that I'm not interested in him. I already have a boyfriend!"

Robert looked shocked. "Since when? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It's been over a month. It's still early but I really like him Robert."

"Ok, so do I know him? What's his name?" The older man dug for information, not happy that his best friend had not told him about his new man.

"You've met him." Chris admitted. "His name is Tom." Chris waited as he watched Robert's brain tick over the information, then he saw the look of realisation appear.

"Tom?...The pretty young waiter at Angelos?"

Chris nodded. "He's really amazing."

"Does he know about...what you do for a living?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he text me earlier to wish me luck." He didn't mention the rest of the message.

Robert couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face. "So, I guess my bad with Evans then huh?"

"Oh, you think!" Came the sarcastic reply.

 

The group scene had gone on a little longer than expected as Evans had to be told numerous times to ease back on the noises he was making. He insisted the moans were genuine as Chris was _that good_   but in all honestly the over the top noises had put Chris off and he had struggled to cum.

He finally relaxed when he was on his way home. He had, yet again, refused a date from Evans, this time telling him that he was already involved with someone. Evans had shot Robert a _what the fuck_ ? look and stalked off in a huff.

Tom was on an afternoon shift so when Chris had showered and changed he went to pick him up. Tom was just stepping outside when Chris pulled up. He jumped into the range Rover and leant over to give Chris a kiss. "Hello darling. How did it go?"

"Yeah, it was fine." Chris replied, reluctant to go into detail. "I don't have to go back tomorrow."

"Great, we can have a lie in together." Tom smiled. "Would you mind if we don't go out tonight? I was hoping we could stay in and order Chinese, I'm a little tired."

"Sounds good to me." Chris put the car into gear and drove home. He and Tom spent most of their nights at his flat, whether it was because Chris sofa and bed were more comfortable or because Tom didn't have the movie channels he didn't know and didn't care, they had just fallen in to going to Chris'.

 

They ordered far too much food and most of it was stored in the fridge for the following day. Tom's head was resting in Chris' lap as they watched t.v. "Sorry about the text today when you were working, I just couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist what? Teasing me or touching yourself?" Chris chuckled.

"Both."

Chris let a hand wander down Tom's chest, pulling up his t-shirt a little and letting his fingers linger on the man's bare stomach, caressing the soft hairs beneath his belly button. "Mmm, so do I get  a visual replay?" Chris voice was thick with lust.

Tom shivered at his lover's touch. He could feel Chris' cock hardening underneath where his head lay. "I think that's entirely possible." He turned his face to mouth at Chris' hard-on through his trousers and boxer briefs making Chris moan. He puffed a hot breath over the damp material. "If you take me to bed I could show you."

Before he realised it Tom was being carried bridal style to Chris' king sized bed, laid on it and was slowly undressed. "So show me." Chris said, putting a bottle of lube next to Tom and sitting down on the side of the mattress.

Tom had never been an exhibitionist but the look in Chris' darkened eyes as they roamed over Tom's naked body bolstered his confidence. He closed his eyes and allowed his own slim hands and long fingers to trail over his skin, pinching his nipples as they travelled lower. His cock, already engorged, lay heavy on his flat stomach and a bead of pre-cum broke free and ran down the flushed purple head for Tom to run the pad of his thumb through. He brought the digit to his lips and licked the clear fluid from it, hearing Chris groan at the sight.

When he opened his eyes to reach for the lube he saw Chris' mouth was slack with desire and he was palming his own erection through his trousers. The smile Tom gave him was both shy and seductive. He used a good amount of lube on both hands and Chris' eyes moved with Tom's hands as one was wrapped around the young man's cock, the other cupped and tugged on his full sac. Tom spread his legs wide, his feet flat to the mattress and Chris shuffled back to get a better view when Tom's hand moved from his balls letting a finger rub gently over his perenium. Tom's eyes closed again when he rubbed a lubed up finger over his rim and stroked his cock rhythmically.

"Fuck!" He heard Chris mutter as pressed the tip of his index finger into his hole. He gasped himself as he pushed deeper and stroked his inner walls. Gripping his dick a little tighter and working it a little faster Tom pushed a second finger in alongside the first. He had never been able to reach his own prostate but he began to fuck his long fingers into himself searching for that little bundle of nerves and loving the way his ass swallowed them up as he stripped his cock. He was close to cumming when he opened his eyes to look at Chris. The Aussie had pulled his own large cock out and was jerking it furiously as he watched Tom. As soon as they made eye contact Tom's back arched and he came moaning Chris' name.

"Jesus Christ Tom!" Chris growled as he followed his lover over the edge and hot cum shot over his fist and the t-shirt he was still wearing. Moments later he was stripped and climbing onto the bed to lay beside Tom. He pulled the young man into his arms. "Tom baby, I can honestly say _that_   is the hottest thing I have ever seen."

They fell asleep with their lips and bodies still pressed together.

 

**********

 

"Robert wants to meet you officially now that you're my boyfriend, is that ok?" Chris asked as he drove Tom to work on his way to the gym.

"We've been dating for two months Chris, I'm surprised he hasn't asked before now since he's your best friend."

"Oh he has, but I've been putting him off. He can be a bit much sometimes and lacks a brain to mouth filter after a couple of drinks." He pulled up in the car park and put his hand on Tom's knee. "I apologise in advance for anything he says or does."

"No problem, he seemed like a nice enough guy at Angelos that night. You never told me how you met him anyway."

"We work together occasionally, group scenes, tag teaming, that kind of thing."

Tom's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! I knew he looked familiar...He's _Iron Man_!"  Tom realised he had actually seen a couple of their joint films and blushed.

Chris laughed loudly. "Should I be jealous? You've obviously seen his work."

"Only the ones you've done together!" Tom objected then realised that still didn't sound too good. "Oh Chris I can't meet him now, I've seen him naked for God's sake!"

"You'd seen me naked before we started dating..."

Yeah, but now you've seen me naked too so we're even...and before you ask, no, I won't be taking my clothes off for Robert."

"Glad to hear it. Why don't I see if he wants to bring a date that might be less awkward for you?"

Tom caved. "Ok darling that would be good."

"Thank you baby. I'll set it up for the weekend, you have Saturday off this week?"

"Yes, Saturday's fine for me." Tom gave Chris a quick kiss and jumped out of the car.

 

"So how's it going with your sexy Aussie?" Scarlett and Tom were putting out silverware before the restaurant opened.

"Really good I think." Tom smiled giddily.

"I'm happy for you Tom. You deserve someone that makes you smile and that's something you're always doing when I see you together." Scarlett gave the slim man a hug.

"Thanks Scar. Chris is a wonderful man and he is verrry sexy."

"I'm so jealous Tom!" His friend pouted her red lips playfully. "I bet he's an amazing lover too!"

Tom blushed and shuffled his feet. "Well, yeah, everything we've done has been fantastic."

Scarlett's eyebrows creased into a confused frown. "Everything you've ...? Tom...Have you not fucked that hunk yet?"

Tom averting his eyes was all the answer she needed. "Why? He's hot, you're hot..what's going on?"

"I'm not ready." Tom lowered his voice even though there was no one else in the room.

"Don't tell me this is because of your exes! Those guys were dicks Tom, they didn't care about you. I'm pretty sure Chris is well on his way to being in love with you."

"Do you think so Scarlett? Because I think I'm falling for him too." Tom admitted.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter here I'm afraid :(

 

 

"It's nice to see you again Tom."

"You too Robert." Tom smiled as he shook hands with Chris' long time friend.

"Chris, Tom, let me introduce Zachery."

Robert's date was as tall as Chris but not as solidly built, he had short dark hair and he too had a closely cut beard. He shook hands with the couple and smiled. "Please call me Zach, it's great to meet you guys."

The evening started off well, Zach was a funny man and he and Robert were constantly ribbing each other and making Chris and Tom laugh. Tom did notice, just as Chris had warned him, that Robert was drinking a lot and with each whisky he got louder causing the other diners in the restaurant to glance over, but it wasn't until they were finishing desert that the real problem happened.

"Sooo young Thomas," Robert slurred as he leaned back in his chair. "You must tell me, does Chris fuck you like he does on screen?"

Tom choked on a mouthful of wine. "Pardon?"

"That's enough Robert!" Chris growled under his breath as more heads turned their way.

Zach tugged on Robert's arm. "Maybe we should pay the bill and call it a night huh?"

"Aww c'mon spoil sports, I just wanna know. I mean Evans _clearly_ liked the hard fucking you gave him and Basha got off hard when you fucked him rough." Robert was smirking, seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable he was making Tom particularly.

"Robert! No more, we're leaving." Chris stood, his face red with anger. He pulled out his wallet and handed some money to Zach. "That should cover our meal and the tip." Zach nodded.

"Chris! Sit down man, it's early. We could give Evans a call...if Tom doesn't let you fuck him hard you know Evans will bend over and take it rough from you." Robert laughed loudly as Tom jumped up and fled for the doors.

Chris leant his huge frame menacingly over Robert. "If you were anyone else mate I'd be beating the shit out of you right now." He growled. "Tomorrow you will ring Tom and apologise or our friendship is over!" He then followed his boyfriend outside.

Tom was stood by the car and had clearly been crying, his face was blotchy and his cheeks were wet. "I'm sorry baby." Chris cooed as he pulled the younger man to him. Tom sniffed and buried his head in Chris' wide shoulder.

"Just take me home please," he whispered sadly.

As Chris drove to Tom's flat Tom reflected on Robert's words. Maybe he was right. He still hadn't gone all the way with Chris and although the Aussie had been patient with him surely he wanted more? Maybe Chris should be with someone like this _Evans_ guy, someone more experienced and confident who would let Chris fuck him and make Chris feel good. Tom couldn't even deep throat his boyfriend and he was sure that Chris must be disappointed with their sex life.

When they arrived, Tom pecked a small kiss to his boyfriends cheek. "You don't want me to come up?" Chris frowned.

Tom shook his head. "Not tonight. I just want to be on my own for a while."

"Tom baby, please don't worry about what Robert said, he was drunk." Chris put his large hand on the young man's delicate wrist.

"I know. Goodnight Christopher." Tom exited the car without making eye contact.

Chris watched him until he entered the building. "Fuck!" God knows what Tom was thinking thanks to Robert's big mouth!

 

 

First thing the nest morning after getting no sleep Chris phoned Tom but the call went unanswered, as did the following three. He sent a text instead.

**CHRIS  : _Baby, please call me, I missed you last night._**

When there was still no reply after an hour Chris text again.

**CHRIS  : _Tom please, talk to me, are you_ _ok?_**

When his phone rang Chris snatched it up. "Tom?"

"Hello Chris." Came the quiet reply. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we shouldn't see each other anymore."

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this posted as quick as I could for vintagemachine8 and ChargerWarrior :)

 

 

There was a frantic pounding and Robert thought it was in his head as a raging hangover wracked his skull. The banging stopped and he heard two voices then suddenly Chris burst through his bedroom door in a fit of rage.

"You fucking bastard! Drag your drunken ass out of bed so I can give you the beating I should have given you last night!" He roared.

Robert swung his legs from the bed and sat up. He was still dressed, minus his shoes and tie and vaguely recollected Zach putting him to bed. "Shit...my head," he moaned as he massaged his temples.

"I don't give a fuck about your hangover you dick! Tom broke up with me because of what you said Robert!" Chris was shouting and Zach stood in the doorway ready to try and stop the angry man if he really did try to hurt Robert.

"What d'you mean Tom broke up with you?" Robert tried to remember what had happened at the restaurant...they'd all had a nice meal and some laughs and then... _oh shit!_   "Fuck man, I'm so sorry about what I said!"

"Yeah? Well sorry or not you put that shit in Tom's head and now he doesn't think he's good enough for me!"

"What? Why?"

Chris looked to the doorway to see Zach still hovering. "It's ok Zach, you can stand down. I'm not going to break any of his bones."

"Yeah, can you just give us a minute sweetheart?" Robert said to the younger brunette.

"I'll guess I'll go make some coffee. " Zach told them as he gave the friends some privacy and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Robert asked when they were alone.

Chris sighed. "Tom and I haven't had sex yet. He's had some bad experiences in the past and we've been taking it slowly and I'm fine with that Robert, I really am. But then you went and ranted on about me fucking Evans and how much he liked it and wanted me, now Tom says I deserve someone who can do that for me and that's he's being selfish keeping me from going out with someone who'll have sex." Chris dropped his head into his hands. "When he called me he didn't even let me explain that I want to be with him, that I don't want anyone else. I've tried texting him, asking him to meet me but he hasn't replied and he's not answering the intercom system to his flat."

"You really care about him that much?" Robert enquired.

"I do. He's _it_ for me Robert." Chris admitted.

"Then we need to fix this." Robert stood up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

 

**********

 

Tom's eyes were swollen and red from crying himself to sleep. When he got in last night he had decided to look up the _Evans_ man that Robert had talked about and had discovered the film that Chris had made with him on the day Tom and Chris had met. It was the first porn he had watched since he and Chris had started dating and it had the opposite effect than it used to. Tom watched and sobbed as the gorgeous man Chris was fucking was on his knees moaning and asking to be fucked harder. Tom truly believed that his boyfriend deserved to be able to do this outside of work with someone special. Tom couldn't give him _this_ , so, he decided that for Chris' sake they had to split up so that Chris could find someone else.

Finally, after ignoring call after call Tom read Chris' messages and found the courage to call him. He had split up with him over the phone and hung up before Chris could try and talk him out of it. Now, he was sitting on the sofa staring into space and listening to the sound of his heart breaking. When the phone rang he cringed, hoping it wouldn't be Chris again but the caller ID said Scarlett. "Hey Scar."

"Tom, I'm sorry to do this to you but I'm two waiters down tonight and you're the only one that can cover, can you come in please?"

He thought fore a second. being at work where he would be too busy to think about his break-up would be preferable to sitting at home alone. "Yeah, I can work."

"You are a star Tom! Really, I'm so grateful, can you be here for six o'clock?"

"I'll be there, see you later."

 

At ten to six Tom walked into work. "Thanks again for doing this." Scarlett said as he passed her.

"It's no problem." Tom said with a weak smile. "I'll just go and hang my coat up and get an apron." Scarlett nodded and watched with hopeful eyes as he walked away.

Entering the staff room Tom saw a familiar figure sitting beside the coffee table. "Chris!" he balked at the unexpected visitor. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Tom and you won't pick up my calls or answer your door."

"I can't talk now. I...I have to work." The young man mumbled.

"Actually, you don't." Chris face took on a guilty expression. "Robert called Scarlett and asked her to call you in." Chris stood up, his broad shoulders seemed to fill the small room.

"You...you tricked me?" Tom's face fell.

"I just need to speak to you baby. Hear me out please and then if you still want to walk away I won't stop you."

Tom could see the anguish in Chris' eyes and agreed to listen but he didn't think anything could be said that would make him change his mind.

 

"I've been single for a long time Tom because any man I've ever dated either couldn't handle my job or they wanted me to be _Chris Thunder_ in the relationship, plain old Chris Hemsworth wasn't good enough for them. I'd kinda stopped hoping to meet someone who wanted me for what I really am, but then I met you, sweet, beautiful, wonderful you and I thought _finally,_ a man I be myself with. You knew about my work and didn't have a problem and you didn't expect me to be my alter ego 24/7. You were someone I knew I could be happy with and you _do_ make me happy Tom. I don't need to rut like an animal every night to be satisfied, what we have is perfect baby and the fact that you fall asleep in my arms and wake me up with a kiss is better than I could have ever dreamt of."

Tom gulped back a sob at Chris' words and the older man took a step closer.

"Please Tom. Just let me love you, that's all I ask, to love you, hold you and be with you." Chris' arms were suddenly full of the slender young man and he squeezed him to his chest with a huge sigh of relief. "I love you Thomas Hiddleston and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"I love you too Christopher, very much." Tom admitted.

Chris clasped Tom's face between his palms. "You do?" His eyes searched Tom's face, begging for honesty.

"Yes I do, I love you my darling."

The taller man lowered his mouth to Tom's and kissed him with more passion than Tom had ever felt before. He twisted his long fingers into thick blonde hair as the kiss deepened and Chris moaned quietly into his boyfriend's mouth. "Take me home Chris." Tom whispered against his lips, his body shivering with desire. "Take me to your home and make love to me."

Chris pulled back to look at him. "Are you sure? We really don't have to...."

"I want to, I want _you_ my darling." Tom interrupted. Chris smiled sweetly and took his hand before opening the door.

Scarlett and Robert jumped back from the door guiltily having obviously been eaves dropping. "So you're back together then?" Scarlett asked with her fingers crossed.

The couple gazed at each other and nodded, then to their astonishment Scarlett and Robert high fived each other.

"I'm taking my boyfriend home now if you two will excuse us." Chris smiled and put his arm around Tom's shoulders, leading him from the restaurant.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Chris' hands roam over Tom's naked body slowly savouring every inch of pale smooth skin. He has asked him several times if he's sure about doing this and the last time Tom had replied that if he asked again he would never get another blowjob. Chris' thigh weighed heavy on top of the younger man's as he lavished attention on Tom's nipples, swirling his tongue over each one and pinching them between his teeth and tugging gently. Tom writhed beneath him, one hand clenching and unclenching in the bed sheets the other twisted in Chris' thick blonde hair. "Oh God Chris!" Tom panted arching his back off the bed as one of the older man's hands wandered down his torso, fingers gently stroking, sending little sparks of excitement through Tom's body.

Using his strong thigh to spread Tom legs Chris crawled between them, moving his lips lower over Tom's stomach and plunging his tongue into his navel. "Fuck!" Tom bucked up, his back arching from the bed causing Chris' chest to brush against Tom's hard cock.

"Christ Tom! Your so sexy, so fuckin' beautiful." Chris whispered against Tom's abdominals. He'd never really noticed before that his boyfriend was surprisingly muscular despite his slight frame, he was lean and firm stretched out beneath Chris whose own erection was leaking pre-cum, but right now this all about making Tom feel good.

He took Tom's long dick in his hand and ran his thumb around the large silky head. "So fuckin' beautiful." he repeated reverently before using his tongue in place of his thumb.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tom cried out as the warm wet muscle circled his cock before licking a stripe up the thick vein on the underside. "Christopher please! I need you!" The younger man begged.

"Not yet baby, not yet." Chris said before tugging on Tom's sac with his lips and sucking a ball into his mouth softly laving his tongue over it.

"Oh mmmmm, Chris!"

Encouraging Tom to bend his knees Chris spread the man's thighs further apart and Tom felt hot breath over his ass hole. "My darling, what are you.....OH!" Tom gasped loudly when Chris pressed the flat of his tongue against his hole licking a stripe up to his balls and then repeated the action several times. "Chris..so good..." Tom moaned throwing am arm over his face in embarrassment of his first rim job. Pointing his tongue the Aussie circled over Tom's entrance and felt it give a little so he pushed the tip in and Tom yelped loudly.

"Are you ok baby?" Chris asked clearly, ready to stop if Tom wanted him to.

"Yes! Oh God don't stop!"

Chris chuckled and kissed the inside of Tom's thigh before moving his tongue back into position and pressing it back into Tom. Within seconds Chris was eating Tom's ass like a starving man, alternating between tongue fucking him as deep as possible and sucking and lapping at his rim. Saliva ran down Chris beard and down Tom's crack as he thrashed and moaned. "Fuck! Fuck Chris! I need...Oh God darling I need to cum!"

"Do it! Cum for me baby, cum on my tongue!" Chris growled before sinking in as deep as he could. Tom reached for his throbbing cock, barely wrapping his hand around it before his release took over. Chris felt his boyfriend spasm around him and as Tom's hips jerked Chris thrust a finger in beside his tongue.

"Chris!" Tom screamed as cum erupted from his dick covering his chest and reaching Tom's throat as his head was thrown back in ecstasy.

Tom collapsed back against the mattress, almost melting into it in the afterglow of his orgasm. Chris reached for the lube on the nightstand, Tom looked up at him with glazed eyes and nodded. The big blonde squeezed lube onto his fingers and gently pushed two into Tom's now pliant body. "Mmmmmm." The young man hummed as Chris moved his fingers in and out, making a scissoring motion when he pushed them deep into his ass. "C...Christopher...more!" Tom moaned as he pushed back against Chris' thick fingers. Chris slid a third finger in alongside the others and groaned when his own cock throbbed needily. He desperately wanted to stroke himself but knew he wouldn't last long enough to get inside Tom if he did that. He pumped his digits, hitting the little bundle of nerves that made Tom howl. It didn't hurt that way it had with his previous lovers it just felt really good. "Now! Chris please I need you, need you cock inside me!"

He removed his fingers to roll on a condom and coated it in a good amount of lube desperately not wanting to hurt Tom. He hooked one of Tom's legs over his shoulder and lined himself up Tom's hole with the other. "Just tell me if you want me to stop baby." He whispered softly and slowly thumbed the broad head of his thick cock past the tight ring of muscle guarding Tom's entrance. Tom instinctively  tensed up at the intrusion. "Relax baby." Chris cooed, stroking Tom's soft curls. "It's gonna feel so good Tom I promise but you have to relax for me ok?" Tom nodded and seconds later Chris felt the grip around his cock loosen a little so he began to push in again slow and smooth. "You're doing so well Tom, feel so good baby."

Tom whimpered and gripped at Chris' big bicep. "Am I hurting you?" The older asked.

"No, not hurting." Tom panted. "Just feel so full, You're so big Chris."

Chris knew that his cock was only halfway inside Tom and he longed to thrust hard and deep, to feel the hot tight flesh wrap all the way around him but he fought against his instinct and continued to slide forward as gently as he could. "You ok baby?"

"Yes, feels...oh feels good!" Tom panted as Chris sank in the last couple of inches. Being fully inside Tom felt better than he had ever imagined and he groaned as he stilled to give Tom time to adjust.

"I love you Tom, I love you so much."

"I love you too darling and I'm ready. Make love to me Chris."

Chris rolled his hips a little and Tom keened at the sensation, then Chris slowly pulled out and sank back into Tom's tight hole. establishing a gentle rhythm. "You feel amazing baby." Chris sighed as he buried his huge cock again and again, one hand clutching Tom's thigh the other planted on the bed beside Tom's shoulder as he leaned over him to get as deep as possible. He lowered Tom's leg and Tom wrapped them both around Chris waist as the big man lowered himself against Tom's body and fucked into him harder, striking his prostate with every thrust.

Tom gasped. "Oh fuck! Yes..yes Chris!" His arms came up and one hand was back in Chris' hair while the nails of the other gouged crescents into his lover's muscular shoulder. Chris could feel Tom's cock, hard again, between their stomachs and he ground hard against it at the end of every thrust and now Tom bucked up to meet him.

"Jesus baby, I'm so close." Chris growled as he felt his boyfriend shudder beneath him. "Can you cum for me again Tom? Cum for me when I cum?"

Tom nodded frantically. "Chris, Chris please!"

Chris moved back enough to wrap his big fist around Tom's dick. He jerked it in the same rhythm his hips fucked deep into the young man's ass and suddenly Tom was crying out, calling his lover's name over and over as he came a second time.

"Fuck...Oh baby...Fuck!" Chris shouted as his hips snapped eratically and he filled the condom.

 


	10. Epilogue

 

 

"You're retiring?" Tom questioned when Chris came back from filming at the studio.

"Well yeah, just from the acting side of porn. I've been thinking about directing for a while." Chris took Tom's hand in his. "You've been so great about my job baby but the truth is,  we've been together now for six months and just the thought of having sex with someone else turns my stomach and it's getting more and more difficult to cover that up and to look like I'm enjoying it. Hell, I need to think of you to get it up in the first place!" He chuckled even though he was being serious.

"So...No more _Chris Thunder?_ Just my darling Chris Hemsworth?"

"Yeah." The Aussie nodded.

Tom grinned widely and threw his arms around his boyfriend. "Finally, you're all mine!"

"I've been all yours since the moment we met Tom, if not in body then mentally and emotionally and you are the only man I've ever made love to." Chris held the younger man tightly and kissed him.

"Mmmm. I love you Christopher." Tom smiled happily and he saw that Chris wore a similar expression.

"I love you too baby." Chris' fingers caressed the soft curls at the top of his lover's neck.

 

**********

 

Two weeks later Chris asked Tom to move in with him and of course Tom agreed. Their first night as a co-habiting couple saw another important event in their relationship.

 

"Oh God Christopher! Harder... please!"

Chris growled as he gripped tighter onto his boyfriend's thighs which were pressed to Chris' chest, his knees bent over the bigger man's shoulders. He slammed his hips forward, his long fat cock barrelling into Tom's ass. "Jesus Tom! Baby...I'm so close..." Chris groaned.

"Yes! Oh my darling...I can't wait to feel you cum inside me!" Tom pumped his own long cock hard and fast as Chris thrust into him, long tendrils of hair escaping from his pony tail and clinging to the sweat on his temples.

"Fuck...Oh fuck!" Chris' hips stuttered and he moaned loudly as he began to grind his pelvis against his lover. "Gonna cum! Baby I'm gonna cum...Argggghhhh!" Chris snapped his hips and spilled deep inside Tom.

As soon as Tom felt the hot rush of Chris' cum flow inside him for the very first time, his own bliss struck and his back arched elegantly as his spend flowed over his fingers and onto his stomach. "Chris! That's it darling...fill me...Ohhh God!"

 

They lay sated and sleepy in each other's arms for a long time afterwards. "I could never have imagined that I could be this happy. Thank you Tom." Chris placed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "My beautiful Thomas."

"It's I that should thank you my love." Tom murmered. "You've shown me parts of me I didn't even know existed and I adore you Christopher, every part of you, inside and out. You are mine and I am and will always, be yours."

They slept then, wrapped in each other's arms, ready to wake the next morning to continue the rest of their lives together.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                         THE END

 

 

T

 


End file.
